Test Project: The Sequel
by NeoSakura
Summary: The sequel to Test Project
1. Test Project: The Sequel: Chapter 1

As the title implies, this is the sequel to Test Project. Thanks to lilwildchild for the idea for the sequel to the story. If you think that the title should be changed, tell me. Hope you like it.

Test Project: The Sequel

# Chapter 1

He stood up, putting one pudgy foot in front of the other. His parents were encouraging him to keep going. He looked forward and saw his mother. He looked back precariously and saw his father. He took a few more steps forward. One of his feet dragged on the ground, causing him to use more force, and he fell. For once, his parents didn't come to his aid; they just encouraged him to get back up. He did so and saw his mother with her arms outstretched to him. He smiled and walked to her. When he reached her he just let himself fall into her embrace. She picked him up and gave him a kiss. His father grabbed him from his mother. He tossed him lightly into the air. He giggled and he heard his father say something, but he didn't quite understand what he said. It was too low in volume for him too hear. His mother took him back from his father and set him on the ground. She offered her hand to him. He took it and she lead him back to his sleeping area. He yawned and as soon as he was laid down, he fell asleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night he woke up to find himself in his mother's arms and she looked stressed. He saw his father was rather busy fighting off some people. He saw somebody come up to his mother while she wasn't looking and grabbed him, by the time she could react, it was too late. The people had taken him and were flying away. He saw his parents being restrained by some weird looking robot.

He heard something come from the general vicinity of his parents it sounded like his name, Gemma. He started crying. Then one of the men that held him captive slapped him, which only made him cry harder. He was taken to a large building. They brought him to a very clean room. He saw a needle being moved around and then brought up to him they poked it into him none to gently and everything started fading into black…

He jumped up. 'That dream again. Its been happening to me now for the past couple of weeks. What does it mean?' He decided to ask the scientists. He wanted to know why that dream haunted him.

He was now eight years old and he didn't remember his parents at all, but he knows that his parents couldn't be any one from the complex, they were all human. He knew that he wasn't. For starters, he was a shade olive green; he had extremely light gray hands and face, almost white. Heck, he had wings. He also had purple eyes.

The scientists had told him that his parents had died when he was just a baby and they had taken him into their care after finding him lying helpless out in the wilderness. He didn't believe them. If there was one thing he learned here, it was that they lied to every person that came into their care. He wanted to know who his parents were. But he doesn't have the authority to use the computers in the facility. He wasn't even allowed to access his personal file.

He walked into a large room, and walked up to the person inside.

"Yes," the man said to him. He sat down in a chair across from the man.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he told the man.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" the man questioned him.

"Lately I've been having this dream…" he told the man about his dream,"…I just wanted to know what it means, if anything."

"It's probably something you're remembering from when you were a baby, although it sounds a little imaginative to me. Your subconscious mind is twisting the truth of your past around, however. We have already told you what happened," the man said calmly.

"Thanks," he said as he got up and left, not believing anything the man just said. He could read eyes; it was a very useful gift.

Hours went by, he returned to his room after talking to that one man, he never to the time to learned the names of all of the people. He thought about the dream all day. What the man had was probably partially true. It was probably something from his past, but he knew that his subconscious was not altering the truth.

He was a very smart person, for his age. He had passed tests that even the smartest human scholars had trouble with. He wanted to know where he had gotten his mental capacity. He wanted to know what really happened to his parents. He wanted to know why he had been brought into this world. He wanted to know what his purpose was.

Little did he know that his questions would soon be answered…

Review or no more chapters

NeoSakura


	2. Test Project: The Sequel: Chapter 2

## Here's chapter 2

** **

** **

# Chapter 2

A few days later he was wandering around the complex when he was called to the head's room. When he got there he heard a woman talking to the head. Her voice was the same as the one from his dream. He knocked on the door. He was let in. The woman that the head was talking to looked very familiar. She seemed surprised to see some one that looked similar to her, either that or she recognized him. As he approached she became more and more familiar.

"This woman wishes to speak with you," the head said to him.

"Okay," he replied, the tone in his voice reflected his curiosity. 'What would she want with me?' he asked himself. They were led into another room, it was similar to him, but it was sound proof. She studied him, taking in all of his features.

"You look so much like your father," she exhaled. He looked up at her confused.

"You know my father?" he asked her. She seemed to stiffen at his question. 'Her voice is so familiar. I know I've heard it some where, but where?' He looked back up at her. 'Her face looks familiar, too. Where have I seen it? Who is she?' She turned her back to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," He apologized.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" She questioned him.

"No. I think when they brought me here they did some thing to my head," he responded.

"Oh, I see. What do you think they did to you," she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think they suppressed my memories from my past. I think they're trying to keep me from finding out who I really am, and why I have these urges," he admitted.

"What kind of urges are they," she continued questioning him.

"Sometimes I feel like fighting everything around me, other times I want to make my self stronger, and the rarest urge I have only happens when I'm angry I feel like…" he paused.

"Like what, tell me," she urged him.

"Like destroying everything," he concluded. He watched her expression. He felt as if he had done something wrong.

"I see…" she contemplated. "I know how you feel. I get those urges, too. It's completely natural, considering your heritage." She concluded.

"I'm still wondering who my parents are. Also, I wonder why was I brought into this world, and what is my purpose? Those questions have been plaguing my mind for two years now. Do you know the answers to those questions?" he asked her.

"Not all of them, but I do know who your parents are," She answered him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do, but I can't tell you. You have to realize it for yourself. All that I can do is help you find them," she told him.

"How?" he asked.

"Can you leave this complex?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, then I'll meet you outside tomorrow night. Okay?" he nodded. They walked out of the room. He went back to his room.

Review or no more chapters.

I really love to hear your opinions on my stories.

NeoSakura


	3. Test Project: The Sequel: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night he left the complex. He found her waiting for him by a street light. She was obviously making herself easy to see. He approached her.

"Ready?" She asked him. He was still wondering where he had heard her voice before. He nodded in response to her question. She led him to secluded place.

"How is this going to help me remember my past?" he asked.

"It won't. I just led you hear because normal humans are afraid of seeing me and they freak out whenever they see some one fly," she replied. She then motioned for him to come to her. When he got in range she grabbed his arm. She gently led him to her side. "It might be a good idea to hang on." He did so. She flew up and took him to a lake. He looked around.

"This seems familiar," he finally said.

"Keep looking around. See if anything else is familiar," she told him.

"And who do we have here," a deep, male voice said, coming out of the shadows. Gemma was now officially freaked out.

"Did I just hear some thing or was it my imagination?" He asked, looking around frantically for the producer of the voice.

She glanced behind herself, "Would you not try and scare him?" she asked to the seeming ghost behind her. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was very tall, and very well built. 'He looks exactly like me! Just a lot bigger.' Gemma thought to himself.

"I still don't know your names," he brought up.

"Oh, right. I am Akira and this thing standing behind me is Cell," she told him.

"Your going to pay for that later," Cell told her. Gemma continued his explorations of the lake.

"Let's leave him alone for right now," she said to Cell. "When do you have to be back at the complex?" she asked him.

"I am allowed to stay out for a week. After that they will come looking for me," he told her.

"Okay. Feel free to explore everything around here, and don't restrict yourself to the lake," she told him. She and Cell turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Akira turned back around. "How did you know that I would recognize this place?" he asked.

"All will be explained in due time. But for right now just explore," she told him and left. He went back to exploring his surroundings. 'Everything feels so familiar. Who is she?' he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Cell and Akira went back to the old plateau(remember the one where Akira was trained). Akira sat down and watched as Gemma explored. Cell sat down next to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could tell him everything right now, but it would be too much or him. I don't know if he'll accept it all," she said to him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It'll all come back to him in time, but for now you have to control yourself," He told her. She leaned against him without saying anything. "I know its hard for you. I know what you're going through. I what to tell him too, but it'll be better for him if he takes it slowly. Even if he's just as intelligent as we are," he explained. She stood back up and walked away. He joined her. She turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her in her emotional state. He forced her to look at him. He kissed her. When they parted she again turned away from him.

"I need to be alone for a while," she said. She looked back at him, "I really need to get a hold of my emotions." She smiled at him and then took off. Little did they know that Gemma was watching them. He found away up the plateau, surprising Cell.

"What happened with her," Gemma asked.

"She needs some time to herself, to get a firm grip on her emotions. She's upset right now," Cell said simply.

"Why?" Gemma asked.

"You'll find out in due time. Now come with me," Cell commanded. They journeyed for about a hour before they came to a particularly grassy spot. "This is where I use to come to think. Its my little secret spot. The only other person that would know about it would be my son. I brought him here quite often to let him enjoy the scenery. Don't tell Akira about it."

"What happened to your son, and what does Akira have to do with all of this," Gemma questioned.

"My son was taken away from me the same day that he learned how to walk. I will never forget that night," Cell said sadly, then continued, "Akira is the mother of my son, that's what she has to do with all of this."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you implying that I'm your son?," Gemma questioned Cell.

"Give it some thought, but I'll give a hint to your heritage," Cell paused as if trying to word this correctly, "your mother was once human and your father was created in a laboratory. Also, my son is a miniature replica of myself, and you are a miniature replica of your father," he paused again to let his words sink in, "Stay hear and think about what I said, take your time, and never rush into anything." With that said, Cell left Gemma to think about all of the information Cell had just given to him…


	4. Test Project: The Sequel: Chapter 4

Love the reviews. Keep 'em comin'.

****

Chapter 4

Gemma sat in the meadow and thought hard. 'My son is a miniature replica of myself, and you are a miniature replica of your father'. 'My heritage? My mother was one human? What happened to her? This is all very confusing, but I think I know what he was getting at.' He stood and walked back in the direction that Cell was.

When he got back he noticed Akira was with Cell, in an embrace. As he got closer Akira lifted her head and told Cell that he was back. She looked a bit happier than the last time he saw her. Obviously Cell had told her what he had done.

"Cell do you think you could train me?" he asked very timidly. Cell looked at Akira. She nodded her head.

"Go. Train him like you trained me," she told him.

"Alright. Gemma as soon as you find a way up that plateau, I will train you," he said as he pointed up at it. Gemma looked at the plateau. It was the same one that he had gotten up on when Akira had left.

"But…" he only got that word out when Cell told him that he cannot climb up it and Akira will make sure that he didn't. They kissed once before Cell flew up and landed right in the middle of the plateau.

A couple of days later Gemma was whining about Cell being too hard on him.

"Why must he be so hard on me," he asked Akira.

"I told him to train you the same way he trained me. He is merely testing you," she answered back.

The week that Gemma had was just about over, and Akira had to take him back to the complex.

"I'll keep trying to figure a way up there without climbing," he warned Cell. Akira then flew him back to the complex where he promptly said good-bye, mother. Akira was shocked. 'He really is as smart as his father. He figured out who I really am.' She smiled as she watched him walking into the building. She was now happy. But, before she left, she put her hand on her stomach. (Guess why)

A month went by. Gemma trained himself long and hard. He had figured out how to fly. He was just waiting for Akira to come back for him. He wanted to test his power out on Cell. See if he was a challenge, even if a small one. He was also looking forward to hearing his parents tell him what really happened when he was very young. 'Maybe the dream has something to do with this. Maybe it was telling me that I was going to find out who my parents were and what really happened to me. Wow, I can't believe that my father is Cell, the most powerful warrior on the planet.'

Another month went by. 'Where's Akira. Did she forget about me? No, she would never forget her son, but why isn't she here? Did something happen to her?' Just then the head of the complex walked in.

"You have a note from someone, maybe it's a secret admirer," he said with a suspicious tone. Gemma grabbed the note from him. It was from Akira. She was apologizing that she didn't come last month for him. She had other things to attend to, and they were more important than training him. He immediately felt like his mother didn't want him around, but he dismissed it. The note told him to go to the same spot where she flew him away, and Cell would be there to take him.

He did what he was told and found Cell waiting in that secluded alley. Cell guided him to their destination. It wasn't the same spot as last time. When they landed Cell inspected Gemma.

"What?" he asked.

"Last time we saw you, you brought some friends. I know that you didn't know. I believe they're tracking you. They probably want to get Akira back," Cell responded. Gemma felt guilty now. He didn't want to cause any trouble for his parents.

"What do you mean get Akira back," he asked.

"I told you, your mother was once human. They used her for an experiment to try and clone me. I didn't like seeing her suffer like she did. Being locked up in a glass jar filled with all different kinds of substances to keep her from breaking out. Although she never would have. She doesn't strike me as the violent type. Any way, I 'saved' her from that horrid place and I can bet that those idiots at the complex don't remember what they did to make the experiment work. So they've probably gone through a hundred people to find the combination again." Cell finished his search he found a tracking device and destroyed the stupid thing. "You can stay with us as long as you like now. I don't think Akira would mind you staying with us indefinitely. So, what are you going to do? Stay or go back?"

"I think I'll stay, that place was too boring anyway."

Well, it looks like Gemma is free now, and what did Akira think was more important than training Gemma?

Tell me what you think was going through her head, and what do you think is going to happen in the future of this little ficcy?


	5. Test Project: The Sequel: Chapter 5

One thing that I forgot to mention at the beginning of Test Project is that this fic takes place WAY after the Z-Senshi are dead. Cell was cloned from the blood that he left behind when he was fighting. Cell has also just decided to tolerate the humans, that's why Earth is still there.

There's your explanation of the time. That should make more sense now.

# Chapter 5

Gemma and Cell flew to where Akira was. She seemed to be a bit absorbed in something she was holding. He decided to ask later and went to train with Cell. They trained for three days nonstop. Gemma didn't want pity from Cell just because he's his son. After the three days Gemma collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted. He decided to see what Akira was so absorbed in a few days earlier.

He looked for her, but she couldn't be found anywhere. Cell seemed to know where she was, but he would tell him. He just kept telling him to feel for her with his mind. Gemma didn't take Cell's advice and searched for Akira with just his eyes.

Gemma came back to the spot where Cell was a couple of days later, feeling depressed. He didn't find Akira at all. He was worried about her. He decided to watch Cell as he just stood there all day long.

"I told you, you wouldn't find her unless you sought for her with your mind," Gemma just waved him off, "Gemma you are her son, you have a connection with her. Try to find it. If not then feel for her power," Gemma tried for a few hours, but was unsuccessful. He looked at Cell skeptically, "You'll learn it eventually. Just keep trying."

"I don't see how you can be so calm. What if she's in danger? Maybe she was captured?" He started to panic.

"Relax. I know exactly where she is, and she's in no danger whatsoever," He went back to his meditating.

"I hope your right. I don't want to find out that she's dead right after I had just figured out that she's my mother," he went back to trying to find Akira mentally.

"Maybe if you have some patience you'll find that she always comes back. And don't think I'm assuming," noticing the look on Gemma's face, "She did this exact same thing right after you were born."

A few days later, more like a week later. Akira came back. Saying Gemma was enthusiastic about it would be an under statement. He almost literally bowled her over with his excitement that she was okay. He made so much noise that he almost missed hearing the little giggle come from within her arms. He looked down and noticed something that he never thought he would ever see.

"Meet your baby brother, Gemma. His name is Akuma," she said to him. He nearly fell over with shock. Cell just grinned at his son's reaction. He flew down to where they were and took the child from his mother's grasp. Akira and Cell both laughed when Gemma finally did faint. "I guess this means he's happy," she looked at Cell who just shrugged.

A couple of hours later and several more faints also. Gemma finally held his little brother who just gurgled and tried to grasp Gemma's mouth. The first time he was able to, but Gemma didn't like the little child's hand in his mouth. He looked around and noticed that Cell and Akira weren't there. 'Where did they go?' He flew up and saw them on top of the plateau, enjoying each other's presence. He flew back down to let them have some peace.


	6. Test Project: The Sequel: Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out but I have been really busy preparing for my dad's birthday.

****

Chapter 6

Akira saw Gemma fly up to see what they were doing and then fly back down when he saw. She smiled at the boy. 'He's a good kid.' She looked back up at Cell. He seemed to really like this. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He looked down at her. She had a cute little smile on her face, obviously she was enjoying this.

It's been a few of hours since Gemma last saw his parents. They finally came down from the plateau, but they had serious looks on their faces.

"We have company," Cell commented to him. They all looked towards a particular point in the sky. There were little dots, but they soon became bigger dots, and then they became helicopters and other airplanes.

They arrived a couple of minutes later. It was the people from the complex. 'How did they know I was here?' Gemma asked himself.

"I knew you would still be here, Gemma. And you too, Akira," The head person said. He motioned to Cell to give both Gemma and Akira up, but Cell just stood in front of both of them, protecting them. The head person told his troops to contain Cell while he gets Akira and Gemma back to the complex.

They attacked Cell. He quickly dealt with the first wave, but the second wave had restraining equipment. He managed to get rid of all the restraints.

The head person turned his attention to Akira and Gemma. First he tried to talk them into going willingly, but they wouldn't. He turned to some of the other troops he still had with him and told them to get Akira and Gemma into the plane any way possible.

The men were swarming over Cell. There were about three people to each of his body parts, trying to bring him down. They finally got him to the ground and tied him down.

They troops swarmed over Akira and tied her arms and legs together; they did the same to Gemma. The troops then picked Akira and Gemma up and tossed them into the plane.

Cell saw this and tore his way out of the ropes that bound him to the ground. He jumped up, got rid of the men that were trying to get him back on the ground and bolted over to the plane. He got Akira out and untied her restraints. The plane was beginning to fly away. Akira flew up to it to grab Gemma, but the door was closing. She tried her best to move as fast as she could, but the humans weren't making it any easier.

Cell stayed close to the plane. He didn't want to lose either of them.

Akira found Gemma. She tried to get him out of there, but the head person had found her. He used many different devices that he knew would make her cringe. She kept moving, however. The head person decided he was though trying to get her to come back to the complex with his so he started fighting her. She soon got rid of him. 'Hopefully that will get rid of his stupid company.' She moved closer to the door. Suddenly some soldiers came up behind her and started shooting her with a new kind of weapon. It was paralyzing her. She got to the door and saw Cell waiting for her. She was feeling very weak right now, but she pushed on.

"Toss him to me," Cell yelled at her. She started to throw Gemma to Cell but the head person's guard jumped on her. Gemma started falling but the guard caught him and started pulling him up. Akira grabbed Gemma and tried to take him with her but the guard wasn't going to let Gemma get away that easily. She pulled Gemma out of the plane and the guard pulled into the plane. Cell grabbed Akira. The added strength was more than enough to wrench Gemma out of the guard's hands.

Cell flew them to a different area. He flew them to his thinking spot. Akira had fought to stay conscious for the first few minutes but she lost her battle. When Cell landed she woke back up. He gently put her and Gemma on the ground. She started to say something to him but he silenced her with a finger and told her to get some sleep. She did so. 'My family is once again together. My world is now complete.' She thought to herself before she fell into a deep, comfortable slumber.

That's it. That's the end of the story.

If your wondering what happened to the baby, you'll just have to wait until I think of how to start the next story…

NeoSakura


	7. Test Project: The Sequel: Epilogue

Okay I know I said I was going to write another story, but I figured I've drwn this story on long enough. So I decided to just write an epilogue.

Oh and sorry it took me so long, Word isn't working write on my computer any more and I can only type my stories up at school or on my mom's computer.

# Epilogue

I open my eyes to see my beloved watching over me like a guardian angel. He looks in my direction and smiles at me. I look to the left to see my son playing with his brother. I only wish that he could have known us his whole life instead of these measly three weeks.

I stand and walk over to my beloved. I lean against him. He puts his arm around my waist. I watch as little Akuma unsteadily stands and tries to walk to Gemma. He doesn't make it. Instead he falls on his stomach and lays there for a minute. I walk to him and kneel by his side, not helping him up, but encouraging him to get back up on his own. He slowly does so. He looks at me and then at Gemma and then at his father. He smiles and runs at me. He flings his arms around my neck and laughs. I pick him up and congratulate him.

I put him back on the ground and walk back over to my beloved. He tells me that he found Akuma playing dangerously close to the of a cliff. And that he had nearly fallen off if it wasn't for Gemma. I sigh. I face my beloved and once again lean on him. I feel secure in his arms.

I smile. This is how I wish to spend my life, with my family. I put my arms around his waist and look up at him. He looks straight back at me. He puts one of his arms around my waist and the other around my shoulders. He tilts his head towards mine. We both lean closer until our lips meet. I wish this moment would last forever, but the rest of my family will not let me. I feel Akuma brush past my leg and hide between us. I look down at him. I see Gemma running at us. He accidentally knocks us over. He smiles sheepishly at us. I wave him off and tell him to take Akuma with him.

I feel my beloved kissing my neck. I put my arms around his neck and just lay there letting everything just do as it will. I'm happy. My family is whole for once and I want it to stay that way. I close my eyes and indulge myself in the attention that my beloved is giving me. I smile once again. My life is the way I want it to be.

End

That's it, I'm not writing any more on this story. If you wish to read more of my writing then read my other stories; Genetic Experiments, Medieval Adventures, my newest one Dragon's Story, and there will be more to come…

NeoSakura


	8. Author's Note

Author's note. I'm thinking about taking this story down for good. I might just redo the story if everyone likes it enough.  
  
I'm extremely desperate to get off my damn writer's block; I haven't had ANY incentive to write for the past year.  
  
So please review and tell me what you think.  
  
NeoSakura 


End file.
